Protothelid
This gaunt, long-limbed quadruped has huge, soulless eyes and a toothless maw from which dangle four writhing tongues. Worm Hound (CR 9) XP 6,400 Protothelid hound of Tindalos NE Medium aberration (extraplanar) Init +9; Senses blind, blindsense 100 ft.; Perception +19 --- AC 22, touch 15, flat-footed 17 (+5 Dex, +7 natural) hp 85 (10d10+30) Fort +10, Ref +12, Will +9 DR 10/magic; Immune mind-affecting effects, poison; SR 20 --- Speed 40 ft. Melee 4 tongues +15 (1d6+3 plus grab), 2 claws +10 (1d8+3) Special Attacks breath weapon (30-ft. cone, 10d6 acid damage, Reflex DC 18 half, 1/day), mutilate, ripping gaze Spell-Like Abilities (CL 10th; concentration +14) Constant—''air walk'' (4th) At will—''detect thoughts'' (2nd) (DC 16), fog cloud (2nd), invisibility (2nd), locate creature (4th) 3/day—''charm monster'' (4th) (DC 18), clairaudience/clairvoyance (3rd), dimensional anchor (4th), discern location (8th), greater scrying (7th) (DC 21), haste (3rd),levitate (2nd), slow (3rd) (DC 17), suggestion (3rd) (DC 17) --- Str 17, Dex 21, Con 16, Int 18, Wis 23, Cha 18 Base Atk +10; CMB +13 (+17 grapple); CMD 28 (32 vs. trip) Feats Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Vital Strike, Weapon Finesse Skills Acrobatics +18 (+22 jump), Intimidate +17, Knowledge (arcana) +17, Knowledge (planes) +17, Perception +19, Sense Motive +19, Stealth +18, Survival +19 Languages Aklo; telepathy 100 ft. SQ angled entry, otherworldly mind --- Environment any Organization solitary or pack (2–12) Treasure none --- Angled Entry (Su) Worm hounds move through the dimensions in ways other creatures cannot comprehend. They may use greater teleport (self only) once per round as a swift action and plane shift (self only) 3/day as a standard action (caster level 10th). A worm hound can use these powers anywhere, but its destination point must be adjacent to a fixed angle or corner in the physical environment, such as a wall, floor, or ceiling (as determined by the GM); temporary angles created by cloth, flesh, or small items are not sufficient. It cannot use these abilities to enter curved architecture or open outdoor environments. Mutilate (Su) A worm hound's tongues are coated in enzymes that can shape living flesh as if it were clay. Any creature that ends its turn pinned by a worm hound's tongue suffers 2d6+3 Constitution drain as the worm hound rearranges its organs. Any creature the worm hound uses its tongue to coup-de-grace also takes this damage. Creatures without internal organs are immune. Otherworldly Mind (Ex) Any non-aberration attempting to read the thoughts of a worm hound or communicate with it telepathically takes 5d6 points of nonlethal damage and must make a DC 19 Will save or become confused for 2d4 rounds. This is a mind-affecting effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Ripping Gaze (Su) 5d6 slashing damage, 30 feet, Fortitude DC 19 negates. A creature that succeeds on its save is immune to that hound's gaze for 24 hours. Damage caused by a ripping gaze can be defeated by damage reduction, but it bypasses DR/magic and slashing. The save DC is Charisma-based. A worm hound is an enormous, otherworldly canine whose body is host to a worm-like neothelid spawn. That aberrant parasite serves as the hound's mind and internal organs. The noethelid spawn that wears the worm hound's body can extend its tongues out the worm hound's mouth, and can use these slimy, mutagenic appendages to warp the flesh of its victims. Distended Worm Hound (CR 10) As the neothelid spawn inside a worm hound grows, the worm hound's flesh warps and expands, transforming it into a creature called a distended worm hound. A distended worm hound is a worm hound with the giant template. Creating a Protothelid Created by magical rituals intended to spur the evolvotion of the noethelid race, protothelids are neothelid spawn that incubate inside the bodies of other creatures, transforming their hosts into mere shells to house the growing spawn inside. “Protothelid” is an acquired template that can be added to any Medium or larger, living, corporeal creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A protothelid retains all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. CR: Same as the base creature + 2 (minimum 7). Alignment: Always neutral evil. Type: The base creature's type changes to aberration. The base creature loses any alignment subtype and any subtype that indicates kind. Do not recalculate HD, BAB, or saves. Senses: A protothelid is blind but gains blindsight 100 feet. Armor Class: Natural armor improves by +2. Hit Dice: A protothelid loses all of the base creature's Hit Dice from class levels, but has a minimum number of racial Hit Dice equal to the base creature's CR +3 (minimum 8). Defenses: A protothelid has spell resistance equal to it's CR +11. Melee: A protothelid looses any bite attacks it may have and gains four tongue melee attacks. These are primary natural attacks that deal damage as if they were tentacles of the protothelid's size plus the effects of the grab special ability. Any of the creature's natural attacks that aren't tongue attacks become secondary natural attacks. Special Abilities: A protothelid loses all of the base creature's class levels and associated class features, but retains all racial special abilities. In addition, a protothelid gains the following: Breath Weapon (Su) A protothelid that is Large or larger can spew acid in a 30-foot cone once per day. This breath weapon deals 1d6 hit points of acid damage per racial HD possessed by the protothelid (Reflex half; DC 10 + 1/2 creature's racial HD + creature's Con modifier). Grab (Ex) This ability applies whenever the protothelid hits with a tongue attack. Mutilate (Su) As the worm hound ability described above. Spell-Like Abilities: A protothelid with an Int or Wis score of 8 or higher has a cumulative number of spell-like abilities set by its HD. CL equals the creature's HD (or the CL of the base creature's spell-like abilities, whichever is higher). 1–2 HD: detect thoughts (2nd) at will 3–4 HD: levitate (2nd) 3/day 5–6 HD: clairaudience/clairvoyance (3rd) 3/day 7–8 HD: suggestion (3rd) 3/day 9–10 HD: charm monster (4th) 3/day 11–12 HD: telekinesis (5th) 3/day 13–14 HD: teleport (5th) 3/day 15–16 HD: levitate (2nd) at will 17–18 HD: clairaudience/clairvoyance (3rd) at will 19–20 HD: suggestion (3rd) at will Abilities: Increase from the base creature as follows: Int +2, Wis +2, Cha +2. Skills: A protothelid has skill points per racial Hit Die equal to 4 + its Intelligence modifier. It's racial class skills become those of the aberration creature type. Languages: Replace the creature's languages with Aklo. The creature gains telepathy 100 ft. Category:Abberation Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters